Noriki
Noriki (ノリキ, Noriki) is a student of Musashi Ariadust Academy who constantly works in part time jobs to support his large family. Specializing in physical attack-based abilities, he is considered to be taciturn and very blunt with words. Appearance A hardened student, Noriki is a boy with sturdy looks, always with a serious expression on his visage. He wears a modified Far East uniform with a short-sleeved and opened jacket without anything underneath it apart from bandages in his torso and wrists. Background Back when the Association of Indian State representatives of the different races can’t seem to fall into step due to their own interests and self-preservation a leader made a plan about Nineteen or twenty years ago, the wife of the Houjou clan’s leader became pregnant and so did the wife of one of the few human retainers from a line stretching back to the Kamakura days. That was when the Houjou clan leader and the retainer made a certain decision: once the Houjou clan leader’s child was born as Houjou Ujinao, the retainer’s child would become his wife. That way Houjou could hand out the inherited name of the princess that would eventually marry into the clan. But when the child of the clans leader was born a female (Ujinao) and not a male and the retainers child (Noriki) was born as a male not a female, the trust the retainers had in the clan was gone and they did not listen to the clan any more. So most humans left and Noriki's father apparently abandoned his identity in a foreign land, increased the size of his family and committed suicide once Ujinao officially inherited her name. Noriki being born a man, he was unable to inherit the name of Tokuhime, daughter of Matsudaira Motonobu, but he kept a part of those circumstances in his name. He was the princess who lost a political conflict and left aboard the Musashi, so he could be called the ‘embarking departer’ or the ‘embarking princess’. And both of those can also be read as Noriki. But before he departed as a child he was good friend with Houjou Ujinao. Abilities Noriki's ability focuses on the concept of "three-hit knockout". Using the first two hits as offering, Noriki's next attack will be guaranteed to knockout its opponent. The challenge lies in successfully connecting the two first hits; since opponents often defend themselves after receiving a successful hit, this ability is a challenging, if not impossible, to pull off. *'Original Ability: Yayoizuki' (弥生月, Yayoizuki) - When activated, Noriki's next attack nullifies the defenses of the target. *'Original Ability: Kisaragi' (如月, Kisaragi) - Allows his next attack to be impossible to evade. *'Original Ability: Mutsuki' (睦月, Mutsuki) - Using the successful hits from Yayoizuki and Kisaragi as offering, this ability causes the target that has been hit by his other two abilities to be instantly knocked out by his next attack, no matter how weak that attack would be. Relationships Musashi Airdust Academy/Musashi *Toori Aoi:Classmate *P-01s: Ally *Kimi Aoi: Classmate *Tomo Asama: Classmate *Masazumi Honda: Classmate *Futayo Honda :Classmate *Suzu Mukai: Classmate *Naomasa: Classmate *Neito Mitotsudaira: Classmate *Shirojiro Bertoni: Classmate *Heidi Augesvarer: Classmate *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Classmate *Nenji: Classmate *Kenji Itou: Classmate *Kiyonari Ulquiaga: Classmate *Adele Balfette: Classmate *Tenzou Crossunite: Classmate *Persona: Classmate *Margot Knight: Classmate *Malga Naruze: Classmate *Hassan Furubushi: Classmate *Azuma: Classmate *Yoshinao: Ally *Makiko Oriotorai: Teacher Tres Espana Trivia *His fighting stance is similar to boxing stances. *He is one of the few members of his classmate which use bare hands to engage fights. Profile translation source: http://kyoukaisen.tumblr.com/charaprofiles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Citizens of Musashi